Super Pichu Bros Z - The Villager Saga
by Ninni973
Summary: After his mentor's death, Peter the Pichu's quest to stop the Villager begins. Will he discover the truth about the Villager? Find out...


**CHAPTER 1: ENTER: PETER. I DISLIKE THE AIR!**

Out in the region of Johto, it was a beautiful day outside for Peter, a Pichu with a white headband, green gi, and black wristbands and waistband, who lived in the woods with his mentor, Ben, a white Lucario with brown chest fur. Each day, they trained together in case danger would come along one day. But the true story begins, when one day, Peter and Ben start their training for the final time. "Peter, ready to come at me, as usual?" Ben asked. "Yeah! Let's go!" Peter excitingly replies. They start their battle poses, and after 15 seconds, Ben makes the first move, and attempts to ground kick Peter.

Peter tried desperately to do his best as Ben attempted to rapid punch him, but Peter catches them all. Then Ben backflip kicks Peter into the air, and teleports on top of him, fist hammering Peter into the ground. Peter retaliates by lauching a ki blast at Ben, but Ben dodges it, and launches a bigger ki blast at Peter. Peter dodges the blast, too, and teleports behind Ben, and roundhouse kicks him away. Peter teleports again behind Ben, and kicks him up into the air. Then Peter teleports for the final time, as he fist hammers Ben into the ground. "Hey!" a voice said.

Peter floats down to the ground, and he is nervous to ask his name, but does it anyway. "Melee Falco, and I've come to kill you in the orders of the Villager," the bird replied. "K-Kill me?" Peter asked nervously. "Yes, and you'll die by the hands of my blaster!" Melee Falco stubbornly replied. "Peter, I'll fight alongside you. Watch out. I hear he has a blaster," Ben said to Peter as he got up from Peter's attack. "Now, GO TO HELL!" Melee Falco shouted as he shot a blaster bolt at Peter and Ben. They both dodge the bolt, hiding in the tree branches, with Ben holding Peter in his arms. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I'm gonna kill you!" Melee Falco said as he looked for Ben and Peter.

Suddenly, Ben jumps in front of Melee Falco, and swiftly punches him in the face, sending Melee Falco flying into a tree. "Kamehameha!" Ben said to Peter, as they charge up a beam known as the Kamehameha wave. They launch it at Melee Falco, and the beam hits him, making the tree explode. Then Ben and Peter hear a chuckle, and they are startled. "It didn't work!" Ben shouted. "It'll take more than that to kill me, for as I'm really MAD!" Melee Falco angrily screams, as he pulls out a bigger blaster known as the Omega Blaster. Peter is scared to even move, and Melee Falco launches the Omega Blaster's beam at Peter.

But just before the beam could hit Peter, Ben defends Peter by jumping into the scene and blocking the beam from Peter like a shield. Ben screams in pain as the Omega Blaster's beam overpowers him, and when the smoke clears, Ben is damaged really badly. Ben falls to the ground, and Peter goes up to him, saying "Ben?" "Peter, he was too much for me... Remember what I taught you. It's been a good time, kid. I'll truly miss you..." Ben weakly replied. "Ben? You can't die! It just isn't fair! You were like a father to me!" Peter said as he started sobbing. "Peter, you must go on. Start living on your own. Remember what I taught you. Use it now. And goodbye, Peter..." Ben said as he uttered his last words. Ben had sacrificed himself to save Peter's life, and Peter starts crying. Ben was dead.

Melee Falco laughed, and said "Did I upset you? Are you so sad that your pathetic friend couldn't survive my Omega Blaster? You'll be next soon!" "Shut up," Peter said as he stopped crying. His rage started building up as steam comes out of his body. "He was like a father to me, and you took him away! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Peter screamed as his yellow fur became darker, and his eyes white. Sweat starts pouring out of his head as he screams, "NEVER! The Fourth Gate, Gate of Pain, OPENS!" Melee Falco notices this incredible amount of ki, and shocked, says "What is this kind of power? It's enourmous!" Peter dashes toward Melee Falco, and in a split second, punches him in the face so hard, he gets sent flying. H-How, Melee Falco thought. How is he that fast?

Peter dashes toward Melee Falco again, this time punching him into the air. Melee Falco shoots a ki blast at Peter as Peter flies toward him, but Peter dodges it with ease. Then Peter, in an instant, hook kicks Melee Falco into the ground. He then charges up a Kamehameha, and shortly after, opens the Fifth Gate, the Gate of Limit, increasing his power even more than before. He launches the beam at Melee Falco, and Melee Falco, shocked, says "Huh? What's this?" The beam hits Melee Falco, and he screams in pain as the Kamehameha wave obliterates him. A massive explosion takes place, and Peter, exhausted after using the Eight Gates, silently says "Good riddance." Now I must go on my own, Peter thought. Then he turns toward the mountains, and flies off into the distance. Goodbye, Ben. I'll truly miss you, too, Peter thought.

**After his mentor's death, Peter avenges him by combining the Eight Gates technique and the powerful Kamehameha wave. He flies off into the distance, but will it mark the beginning of his quest? Find out, next time, on Super Pichu Bros. Z!**


End file.
